Sif 100: Alienated: Q
Welcome to the Sif 100: Alienated Q&A! If you enjoy the series, and have some questions, ZeVikingSif will be more than happy to answer the questions! *No inappropriate questions. *No spamming questions. *Ask as many question's as you'd like. *Don't ask any stupid questions. *Have fun! "How will this series differ from previous works of yours?" Says Richard10. For one, i've evolved as a writer. If you look at my previous work, you'll see a lot of really bad things, and some errors. I've learned and took note from a lot of great writers such as Migster7, and paid attention to things Sci has said in the past. And i fully know the Sif 100 lore now, it's all figured out, a lot of characters will be fixed, a lot of flaws such as Bradly being useless will be corrected, etc. So for people who think this show is horrid, or don't like the idea of it, please take note of the evolution and corrections that will happen. - "Will Sif meet Ben anytime soon?" Says UltiVerse No, not anytime soon. I've never in the history of anything done a history with Ben, and it wont happen with Alienated. - "Who is the wielder of Betatrix, I mean if we have Alphatrix and a Gammatrix then their should also be a Betatrix because it does'nt make sense that Sif wields the Alphatrix and Mig wields Gammatrix, why is'nt there a Betatrix?" Says Street M I don't wanna spoil it, but we have a Betatrix, Deltatrix, and Omegatrix in a work-in-progress. That's all i will say for now. One of those might be coming VERY shortly. But if you want all the trixes, also watch Rise of Mig X. - "does Sif's Dad know about the Alphatrix? And when when and if he does, will he disown Sif?" Says OmniDragon10 LOL. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see. But what i will say is this: Never in the beginning. - "Who is Unknown?" Says Richard10 Unknown is THE main villain of Sif 100: Alienated S1. He originally debuted in the very first Sif 100 series, as the main villain. Unknown, as you can guess by his name, is very mysterious and anonymous. We don't know who he is, or what he is. We don't know where he comes from, or hell, WHEN he comes from. But we do know he is smart, and powerful. His intentions are also mysterious, he's known for stealing the Alphatrix, but the true intentions behind are masked. Little bits and pieces will be revealed as we progress, until we finally know the full story. He's more strange than you might initially think. Spoilers for episode 1, he says at one point that Sif reminds him of himself when he was younger, that could be considered something from his past. Despite being the main villain, he isn't all that evil. - "Is Wonder City borrowed from Batman Arkham City?" No it is not. I thought of Wonder City in my head, and after i thought of it and confirmed it, i then realized Wonder City is also something from Batman. But i went through with it anyway. - "On your Alphatrix page, it says there is an Ultimate Hothead. Could you release the design?" says Richard10. As much as i'd love to, and do the same thing i did for Ultimate Ninjace, his design will be secret until his debut. I got something special in mind for his debut. All i can say now is that he is fully designed, credits go to Gcb. Category:Q&A Category:Sif 100 Category:Series Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:ZeVikingSif